


Double Date

by mmmdraco



Category: Koi Cha no Osahou | Tea for Two
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hasune and Tokumaru siblings head to karaoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

Kotoko and Kazuma Hasune were sitting calmly at the dinner table when their mother asked quite simply, "Why don't you invite over Madoka-kun and Nagomi-chan again? It was so much fun last time."

Kazuma frowned. "Why are you always more excited about seeing my boyfriend than I am, Mother?"

She held her head up high. "Is it wrong for a mother to want happiness for her children? Kotoko-chan isn't complaining."

Kotoko was too busy wondering what they could possibly do if the Tokumaru siblings did actually visit. In their house, it tended to be tea or nothing. "Karaoke," she said suddenly.

"Hmm?" Kazuma looked thoughtful.

"We should invite them to karaoke." Kotoko gave a soft smile. "Madoka-kun looks like the type to have a lot of fun with that."

"Ah, yes. I suppose he does."

Which led to two nights later and actually sitting awkwardly as a foursome in a karaoke room with beer and flashing lights... and no one singing.

Finally, Kotoko had had enough. "Okay, fine. I'll start. Just... None of the songs that I know well really fit my voice, so here's a warning that it's going to be bad. This is what you all get for not volunteering first." And she launched into her first song, an unbearably cute anime opening song about getting ready for an important date. She tried not to look at anyone as she sang and instead focused on the overhead lights that were filling the room in lines of color if not so much adding to the visibility. When she finished singing and the music started to trail off, Kotoko put down her microphone and sat back down quickly.

"Kotoko-chan, that was surprising!" Nagomi smiled at her and Kotoko heard her heartbeat pounding loudly in her ears.

Kazuma took a sip of beer and smiled at her. "You and your cute things."

"I told you it was going to be bad."

Madoka took the next song instead of saying anything and proceeded to perform a raucous rock number that had been popular a dozen years prior. His rendition involved jumping around a lot and playing air guitar and even dancing on the table (spilling his sister's beer in the process). Kazuma applauded him calmly at the end and pulled him back down to his seat; perhaps a little closer to him than Madoka had been sitting before.

Nagomi got up to sing next and chose a current pop number that fit her voice well. Kotoko couldn't help but stare as Nagomi danced some of the steps from the promo video and flipped her hair in time with the music. It was cute and a little sexy and... Kotoko picked up her beer and drained the rest of it in one long motion and ordered another just as Nagomi finished up. 

Kotoko turned just slightly to Nagomi when she sat back down. "You were very good."

"Was I? Oh, thank you!" She giggled. "I like karaoke, but most of my friends don't, so I don't get to go very often." She pointed to her brother. "I drag him along sometimes when I feel like I just have to do it."

"You can drag me along," Kotoko said as her hand clenched and her fingers left dents in the empty beer can. "As I said, I'm not very good with the songs that would suit my voice, but I _do_ like it. The song you jut sang is one of my favorites."

And then Kazuma started his song: a very old enka number. Kotoko snorted. "Of course he goes for this."

Nagomi giggled again. "This is really a lot of fun. Thank you so much for asking us along. Is it okay if I call you the next time I want to do karaoke?"

"Yes!" Kotoko said loudly to be heard over the music and noticed her brother glare at her as he trailed out a note for an extra measure.

"And maybe we can go out for cream puffs afterward. Do you like cream puffs, Kotoko-chan?" Nagomi bit her lip and looked at Kotoko expectantly.

"I prefer strawberry shortcake," Kotoko said sadly, feeling as though Nagomi's friendship had just slipped from her hands.

Nagomi licked her lips and slid across the bench seat so that her side was suddenly touching Kotoko's. "I do, too. And cheesecake. And, well, dessert in general. I don't eat a lot of it, though, since I don't want it all to go to my hips. Usually just after a karate meet or something."

Kotoko felt like her body was on fire where Nagomi's body was aligned with her own. Gasping in a breath, she slid her arm up to wrap around Nagomi's shoulders. "Well, we could always do something to work off the calories together if karaoke isn't enough."

Nagomi's eyes widened and she turned her head to face Kotoko. "I think I'd like that."

Finally Kazuma finished his song and glared at his sister. "Thank you for talking the entire time I was singing."

Her spirits bolstered by Nagomi being so close, Kotoko laughed. "I had to save at least one of our guests from that."

Madoka kicked his feet up on the table and laughed. "Nagomi, are you trying to get with Kotoko-chan since you found out that you can't have Kazuma?"

Nagomi kicked over Madoka's beer so that it spilled onto his pants leg. "That's not the only reason."

Kotoko felt faint and leaned back in her seat. "You mean you-"

Nagomi answered her with a kiss on the cheek. "Sometimes you're just so cute, Kotoko-chan."


End file.
